


Her Partner in Crime

by Countess_Eliza



Series: One Shot For Each OTP [7]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Cake, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Kid Fic, Weddings, Young Love, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 18:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19932298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Countess_Eliza/pseuds/Countess_Eliza
Summary: From the start of her life, Adrienne had been bothered to one man: Gilbert de Lafayette. The two were separated for a year to live their childhoods in peace. Until one day at a wedding. Adrienne was disgusted by Gilbert. But he soon teaches her to let lose and have fun. One shot. For now.





	Her Partner in Crime

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this story for a few days. I love Adrienne and Lafayette so much! I just had to write somthign about them.
> 
> I don't own Hamilton.

Adrienne

Adrienne was supposed to marry her suitor when she was twelve years old. At that time, she didn't know him very well. But her mother told her that the arrangement was off. Adrienne always felt like she the woman who raised her never liked them together. Oh, Henriette adored Gilbert. She treated the boy as her son. Henriette kept the two apart until Adrienne was almost fourteen. A month before her birthday, the two saw each other again at a wedding.

She was forced to sit right next to Gilbert. Throughout the toasts and congratulations, Adrienne looked away from him. But Gilbert kept looking at her. Even though she hardly knew the bride, Adrienne went to give her congratulations. Gilbert followed her all the way over. After Adrienne was finished, she turned to him with her hands on her hips.

"Excuse me, can I help you, sir?" she snapped.

Gilbert took one of her hands in his own and placed a kiss upon her knuckles. Adrienne snapped it away. How dare he! Adrienne hadn't permitted him to do that to her. She raised the same hand to pay him a lesson. Before he could blink, Adrienne slapped his cheek with as much power as she could muster.

"Just returning your kiss, Monsieur de Lafayette," said Adrienne.

It took a moment before he could talk again. Gilbert still clutched his face. His eyes only showed pure shock.

"Ow!" he exclaimed, "Why?!"

Adrienne made sure she looked the part that she was playing. Lips pursed. Chin high in the air. She made sure that her hair was still pinned together nicely. The French girl started walking away with as much grace and poise she could. But even though she was walking away, Gilbert still followed her.

"But really, why would you hit me like that?" Gilbert continued to question her.

But she gave him a disgusted look and went over to the desserttable. Adrienne scooped some macrons onto her plate. Gilbert copied her. She picked up some tarts. He did the same. Gilbert even chose one of the chary treats as she had. As the French girl sat down, Gilbert took a place right across from her.

"You're acting like a child," Adrienne informed him.

"Is that a dare, mademoiselle?" Gilbert challenged, "Even though I am sixteen, trust me, I can act very childish. Come with me. "

Before he stood, Gilbert shoved a pastry into his mouth. Then he took Adrienne's hand and started taking her away from the wedding. Making her feel extremely uncomfortable. She was away from all the adults. Her mother was going to be horrified.

"Come on," Gilbert said, his mouth full of food.

"Ew!" Adrienne felt as though she would going to be sick. This was what she was going to be lawfully wedded to in a few months? No, she hadn't signed up for this. "Where are we even going?" Gilbert opened his mouth to answer, but Adrienne looked away. "Never mind! Please don't answer that!"

Gilbert only smirked back at her. He took her to a door. When he opened it, they found the same banquet hall that they had been in before, only a different part of it. Adrienne looked at her future husband with annoyance. But Gilbert took her hand and led her inside.

"Now this, mon ami, is how I can act just like a child," said Gilbert.

He took a large chunk of the oozing chocolate cake. Gilbert swiped it all over his face, like warpaint. Even though she didn't want to, Adrienne couldn't help laughing at the sight. But was happed next whipped that smile right off of her face.

Gilbert took out another piece of sweetness and shoved it in Adrienne's face.

At first, Adrienne didn't know how to react. But her fists clenched and her face burned. She took off the entire top layer of the cake. Gilbert was too busy chuckling to notice how dirty his shirt was getting with every bit of frosting applied.

"My chest suddenly feels cold…" Gilbert saw what Adrienne had done. "Oh, you little…" He shoved an entire pie into her bun. "There now you know how it feels."

It only escalated from there. Endless pastries and candies were decorating the two of them. Adrienne was having fun with Gilbert. She was starting to appreciate how childlike he could be. It made her smile. But that was before her mother arrived.

"What on Earth are you doing, Marie Adrienne Françoise de Noailles?" her mother scolded, just as she was about to toss an unwrapped caramel into Gilbert's face, "And what happened to you? Your dress! Your face! Your hair! You've been raised to be a lady, Marie Adrienne! Not some little farmer! What will your father say?"

With that Henriette took her daughter by her bicep and started dragging her away. Adrienne waved sadly back at Gilbert. She was scolded by her father and taken home by her older brother who was scowling at her the entire ride. But Adrienne ignored him. She wondered if Gilbert was in any trouble. But then again, this was Gilbert she was thinking about. He probably charmed his mother and grandmother into ignoring the fact that he was covering in cake.

Adrienne liked that Gilbert de Lafayette.

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea from the song, "Partner In Crime" from Tuck Everlasting. I may be continuing this, would you like me to?
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please review!


End file.
